A Tardis in Sunnydale
by badwolf0924
Summary: A story I wrote for my pharmacy tech class! What happens when Buffy finds out her sister is on drugs and the Doctor shows up in her life all on the same day! Oneshot! Let me know how you like it!


**Alright! Another drug-inspired fan fic... Though this has hardly anything to do with drugs. Just a little mention. It's not the whole plot of the story!**

**This is also lightly inspired by a story I read on here a bit ago, called the Slayer and the Doctor by resile... I guess you could kind of say it's a sequel... Though not everything from her story took place in the past of the buffy in mine. But the general idea, yeah. **

**Takes place after Once More with Feeling but before Tabula Rasa. It's also post Angels Take Manhattan for the Doctor. But it's before the Snowmen. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own Buffy or Doctor Who! I wish I did. I'd be in London drinking tea with Benedict Cumberbatch. **

**Enjoy! Let me know what you think [=**

A Tardis in Sunnydale 

"What do you mean ecstasy?" Buffy Summers asked the principal of her sister's high school.

"We found the pills in Dawns possession after a bit of strange behavior prompted a search. Now I know everything your sister has gone through regarding your moms death so I don't want to expel her. But her behavior is getting out of hand."

"Alright. Well thanks." Buffy stood and exited the office, "I remember why I hate high schools... Come on Dawnie let's go." She said to her sister who was slunk down in a chair outside the door.

"What did he say?" Dawn asked sitting up, trying not to meet her sisters eyes.

"We'll discuss it at home." They walked out of the office and headed home.

They walked into the door of their house and Dawn immediately headed up to her room.

"Dawn!" Buffy yelled after her but she was slamming the door of her room already.

"What's up?" Willow asked heading out of the kitchen.

"Dawn has been taking E." Buffy said, plopping down on the couch.

"What!" Willow exclaimed, "But that's crazy, that's so not like her."

"I know. I'm all sorts of confused." Willow sat next to her and turned toward her friend, Buffy could feel the awkward conversation about bringing her back from heaven coming out, it wasn't something she was willing to talk about yet.

"Buf-"

"Willow... I don't really want to talk about it... About any of it." Buffy got off the couch and turned back to the ginger, "When I'm ready, you'll be the first one I come to. Promise." She headed upstairs and Willow nodded, sinking back into the couch. Buffy walked up to Dawn's door and knocked, "Dawnie... Can we talk now?" She didn't get a reply so she opened the door a bit, "Dawn?" The room was empty and the window was wide open. "Great. Must be Tuesday."

"Have you seen Dawn?" Buffy asked Spike as she burst into the doors of his crypt expecting her sister to be there.

"No love, I haven't... Is that all you wanted? Or did you come here for-"

"Uh! No. Just looking for her, she's been taking E..." Spike shifted in his seat, his attitude was apparent. Ever since their kiss at the grand finale the night of the singing demon he had been following her around. She told him to leave her alone the night before, "So if you see her can you just..."

"Of course." They stared at each other for a moment longer, Buffy turned to leave when suddenly they heard a whirring. It was a sound Buffy had heard before, but she couldn't pin point where.

They ran out into the cemetery and headed toward the sound, the harsh wind that came seemingly from nowhere suddenly stopped. They turned a corner and almost ran smack dab into a police box.

"What in bloody hell?" Spike sounded confused, "A 1960's British police box? In 21st century Sunnydale, California?"

"Whaa? I... I..." Buffy stared hard, she knew this box, something came rushing back to her she didn't know where it came from. She dropped to her knees as a vision of a tall man with spiked brown hair in a brown suit with a trench coat flashed through her mind. She grabbed her head.

"Buffy, are you alright pet?" Spike grabbed her arm but she shook him off.

"Don't!" She shouted and he stepped back.

"What's wrong?"

"This box... I-I've seen it before..." She stammered.

"What? Where?" Spike looked at her, concerned.

"I- I think it was in... Heaven." She stared up at it, eyes wide.

"Heaven!?"

In the console room of the TARDIS, the Doctor was struggling while trying to land her.

"Goodness, you are being really temperamental today sexy!" He stroked the center column and pulled the big knobby thing to his right. "Turn on the stabilizers..." He turned in a complete circle as he flipped a switch and held up his hand. The TARDIS landed harshly and he walked to the doors, he heard the voice he was hoping to. Coupled with a male, British. He pressed his ear against the door and listened to their conversation.

"Oh now I'm eavesdropping, how unbecoming..." He glanced back smiling to the console and expected to get a response from one of the Ponds... But they weren't there. "Right." He said.

"I think it was in Heaven..." He heard Buffy say through the door, it was his cue to open them.

"Heaven?" Spike exclaimed.

"No no Buffy, not Heaven... But I need your help." The doctor said as he thrust open the doors of the TARDIS. They both stared at him, he helped Buffy up from the ground.

"Who... are you?" Buffy stared, she could recognize his eyes. He wasn't the same man from her vision, but yet he was.

"I'm the Doctor... Not the one you're going to remember, but alas, I am the same man!"

"How do I remember you? And what do you mean not heaven?"

"She remembers heaven, mate."

"Ah, you must be Spike. She described you just like this, very Billy Idol."

"He got it from me... Wait what? She described me? When?"

"When she was dead..." They both stared at him, "Well, in this universe."

"Right, this universe... I don't really know how I know you... I just do."

"I know, it will come back to you." He put his hands on either side of her face and looked into her eyes, Spike got a bit uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her. He pressed his forehead to hers, she oddly allowed it to happen, something about it seemed familiar. "Now I've broken so many rules getting to your universe, but the TARDIS agrees that I need to be here. There's a subterraneous alien running around out there and it will kill anyone and everyone that gets in its way. It's a major predator, and a mighty good one."

"A sub what?" Buffy asked, still wide eyed, "Is it just a big bad?"

"I guess... A very very big bad. Yes. Very big, very bad."

"Oh, no problem!" She smiled as the Doctor turned away placing his hands behind his back.

"It may seem like no problem, but I'm afraid this particular big bad emits a gas that will intoxicate and incapacitate its victim. Entrapping anyone who is unfortunate enough to walk into its path, it makes them hallucinate quite vividly." He turned back to the two, seemingly sealing in the severity of this alien by making movements with his hands.

"Oh... Well simple, spike can do it, he's dead!" Buffy smiled at the vampire.

"Undead, thanks." Spike rolled his eyes as the doctor clapped his hands together, laughing.

"Perfect! Come along... Um... You two." He walked through the door of the TARDIS and Buffy followed with Spike, exchanging a look before stepping through the portal to another dimension. As they walked into the console room, their mouths fell open. But soon Buffy crashed to the floor again with visions infiltrating her mind.

"Buffy! What is it? What are you seeing?" The Doctor kneeled next to her, placing his hands on her shoulders trying to see into her eyes.

"I... I don't know... Sontarans, Daleks, Cybermen... What, how do I know what these things are?" She opened her eyes again and suddenly he remembered everything. "Doctor?" She smiled at him and he smiled back, his biggest cheesiest grin and took her hand in his.

"Welcome back Buffy!" He shouted and kissed her hand, he then threw his arms up in triumph.

"Alright, I'm bloody baffled! When was she here?" Spike asked leaning against the railing in the console room.

"When I died... Well, I jumped into the portal. A part of me, the part Willow pulled back, ended up in his universe. I was there for about a year." Buffy answered the question that had been bugging Spike since he saw the way the Doctor looked at her, his girl, his slayer.

"But you were only gone for four months... The worst four months of my life." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Awe that's sweet, but time is relative my dear William." The Doctor said and Spike shot him a look.

"What did you call me?"

"Oh, in my universe I ran into your younger, human self in London in the 1800's. You were a wonderful poet, you even got published! That's what would have happened had you not been turned into a vampire."

"Well in your world maybe, but not mine, I was bloody awful."

"Right... Poet, yeah... But Doctor, you're not even the same man I remember, how long has it been for you?"

"Oh it's been about three or so years. I regenerated... Clearly. But I am definitely still the same man. Yes, same man, new face!" He felt his body and head and smiled at the two new passengers.

"Well I thought you'd forget all about me, find some new companions!"

"I never forget a companion! And yes I had new ones... They're gone now... But I need your help... Plus how could I ever forget a companion that saved my life so many times!"

"How do you have a new face?" Spike asked after a minute, obviously still confused about the regeneration part. "And why doesn't she remember you?" He was desperately trying to break the eye contact between the two new/old friends.

"I was wrong for his world and I could feel Willow pulling me back here but..."

"She had been in my universe for far too long. If she remembered it, her mind wouldn't have been able to re-enter this body. Which seems a bit shorter..."

"Hey! So do you Doc!" Buffy playfully slapped him.

"Right, so I erased all of her memories of me, gave her good ones, filled with happiness, pain-free absolution."

"Heaven." Spike said.

"Yep! Good job Billy!" The doctor shouted as he flipped the switch in the TARDIS and the room shook. They all held on until it stopped.

"Where are we?" Buffy asked.

"Your house! You must gather your things for... Research!" He seemed giddy at the thought of it.

"We didn't even move... Oi and don't call me Billy!" Spike said, opening the door. The sunlight hit him and he screamed and jumped back, putting out the small fire that burst from his chest.

"Oh, yikes. Messed up the timing a bit. It seems to be daytime."

"Ya think? Bloody brilliant." Spike shouted.

"Just stay here. We'll come get you when the sun has set!" The doctor said, not wanting to make a small jump inside as those were the hardest to make.

"Right, see ya." Spike said waving from the farthest point of the console room as he could get from the door.

"If you get, um... hungry... She'll make you anything your heart desires."

"She makes blood?"

"Yeah, sure, if that's what you want."

"It's what I need, mate."

"Well then yes, of course." The Doctor replied, somewhat uncomfortably.

"Right, where's the kitchen?"

"Well it moves, go search! It'll be an adventure for you! Have fun!" Buffy and the doctor headed up the front steps to her house, the door flung open and everyone was standing in the doorway.

"Buff!" Xander shouted. "Where have you been!? It's been days!"

"Oops..." The Doctor said as Buffy glared at him.

"Sorry, we're chasing a big bad." She walked through the door and they all looked at the Doctor.

"Who's he?" Anya asked.

"This is the Doctor."

"The Doctor? Of what? Doesn't look like any doctor I've ever seen..." Anya said.

"Anya, he's HER doctor." Xander tried to mumble.

"Oh, joy! You're Buffy's therapist helping her cope with being yanked from heaven! Welcome! Please do come in!" Anya smiled and shook his hand, pulling him through the door.

"Anya!" Willow shouted.

"No, no... I'm not a therapist, well I am, but i'm not Buffy's therapist. I'm-"

"Her new boy toy?" Anya interrupted, "You're very cute, he's very cute," She said to Buffy and then looked back at him, "I love the bow tie!"

"Thanks, it's quite cool isn't it?"

"He's not my... boy toy... And he's not helping me cope. He's helping us look for the big bad on the loose!"

"Oh... Cool!" Xander said. Willow was hanging her head in the back while the Doctor was shaking everyone's hands.

"You must be Willow. The girl who was powerful enough to pull Buffy through universes." The Doctor shook her hand, "And a ginger! How fortunate for you!"

"What do you mean through universes?" Willow asked, stroking her hair.

"Well, when she sacrificed herself to save the world and her sister, a part of her, the part you were able to pull back, fell into my universe. Oh all the fun we had that year! But we could feel you pulling her back. That piece of her had been in my universe for too long, so I had to make her forget... I gave her a different memory. One of heaven, and she came back to you all. I'm sorry for any pain that memory might have cause you, and her." Willow stared at the Doctor as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"S-so I did-didn't pull her out of eternal happiness?" A smile started to form.

"Well... I mean you pulled her from me! I'd say being with me is like being eternally happ-OW!" He shouted as Buffy slapped him.

"No Willow! I remember everything perfectly now. You brought me home, but I wasn't in heaven." They smiled and hugged.

"Alright! Big bad!" The Doctor reminded them.

"Right! But uh... Where's Dawn?" Buffy asked, looking around and realizing her sister wasn't around.

"Oh yeah... She's upstairs... High." Xander said tentatively and Buffy rolled her eyes as she looked at the Doctor. They headed upstairs to Dawns room where they found her laying on her bed staring at her hand and giggling.

"Dawnie?" Buffy said, the Doctor scanned her with his sonic.

"There's a high level of MDMA in her system."

"MD-wha?"

"Ecstasy... It seems as though she's taken a pill within the past hour. A whole pill... That's very dangerous." The Doctor said, concern evident in his voice.

"Great." Buffy said, crossing her arms, leaning against the doorway.

"Buffy! You're alive! I was so worried!" Dawn shouted from her bed, realizing she had visitors.

"Seems like it, what are you doing?" Buffy asked her sister as she rolled over onto her stomach and began kicking her feet up in the air. As she started giggling Spike ran up to them, smoke rising from his shoulders.

"Spike! Clem was worried about you, you should give him a call." She smiled and closed her eyes.

"She high?" Spike asked Buffy who nodded.

"Hey there lil' bit, who gave you the happy pills, ey?" He walked up to her and squatted down next to her bed.

"Oh I made Clem take me to his dealer. Told him I'd never speak to him again if he didn't, you know how sensitive he is!"

"You can't do that to him mate, he might cry." Spike joked, he turned a concerned glance to Buffy.

"I know." Dawn giggled.

"Who's Clem?" The Doctor asked.

"A demon buddy of mine, he looks after Dawn sometimes when she tries to do her own thing." Spike stood back up and joined the other two.

"Right, demon... I have to get used to this universe." The doctor said as he turned and headed downstairs leaving the vampire and the slayer to tend to the young girl on drugs.

"So, Doctor..." Giles said, clearing his throat and cleaning off his glasses, "What are the key factors of this demon we are chasing?"

"Well for one, it's a dimension hopping alien. For two's..." He stopped and thought for a moment, deciding 'two's' was a good term, "It emits a gas that makes its prey hallucinate and it doesn't realize its being attack. And lastly, well it's quite ugly, or at least you would find it highly unattractive, I think it's quite beautiful."

"I'm sorry, did you say alien?" A giddy Xander piped up.

"Yes, an alien."

"I had no clue they existed! I thought it was all demons and baddies, but extraterrestrials? Yippee!" Xander was giggling and smiling.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken Doctor... I know for a fact that aliens don't exist. It must be a demon."

"Well, they don't exist in this universe." The Doctor responded, Xander lost his newfound joy, "But they do in mine. In fact I am an alien." Everyone stared at the Doctor blankly.

"Right, and what are you a doctor of again?" Giles asked, a small smile forming on his face, the Doctor could tell he thought he was a loon.

"Whatever you want me to be a doctor of. I've done it all, seen it all. I am 1,500 years old after all."

"Oh? You look pretty good for your age." Giles said.

"Thank you."

"I'm 1,200!" Anya shouted.

"And you're beautiful baby." Xander kissed her.

"Awe, Xander." Anya smiled and rubbed his arm.

"What are you? If you don't mind my asking." The Doctor asked, scanning her.

"Vengeance demon. Well, formerly, Anyanka." She said, very pleased with herself.

"Yes, now you're almost human, but not quite. Demony-weamony." The Doctor headed for the door, he needed to go to the TARDIS. The group began to follow him, they had all grown curious of the blue police box on the front lawn.

"Say, what is that box and how did it get here?" Anya asked, leading the group.

"SHE is my TARDIS and I landed her on the yard."

"That is your spaceship?" Xander asked excitedly.

"Yes."

"But it's a small wooden box." Anya remarked.

"Yes, she is." The Doctor replied as he reached the doors and unlocked it with the gang at his heels. He pushed open the door and headed inside, the scooby gang followed.

"Woah... I... uh, what!?" Xander shouted, running back outside to inspect the outside of the box and ran back in, "It's bigger in here!"

"Much. Tell me Doctor, why do you call this a TARDIS?" Giles asked, walking to the console.

"It stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." The Doctor leaned against the middle, dusting off a knob.

"Oh, so she's a doorway to another dimension." Giles deduced.

"You're very intelligent, Mr..."

"Giles, Rupert Giles."

"Yes, Rupert Giles." The Doctor stared at him, a smile forming.

"Tell me Doctor... Why do you sound like you're from England?"

"Well, lots of planets have dialects and accents, but I spend a lot of my time on this one!"

"Right, and what planet are you from?"

"Gallifrey of course!"

"So you're an alien from the planet Gallifrey..."

"You're Gallifreyan! Of course! I should have known!" Xander said, and everyone stared at him.

"Have you heard of my people?" The Doctor asked.

"No, I just wanted to sound smart like Giles."

"Ah. Well yes I am Gallifreyan. But I am a Time Lord. A special honor bestowed upon only certain people of my race."

"And your parents named you Doctor?" Anya asked from below the console.

"No. I chose the title of the Doctor. But anyways, we're in my TARDIS. We can go anywhere in time and space, where do you want to go... Xander?"

"Oh man! It's a time machine!?" Xander exclaimed, "Let's go to the past, and um... Let's kill Hitler or something!" The statement made the Doctor stand still, he smiled.

"No, we can't do that. Already tried, but we can't change the past. Besides, there's already a version of me running around Nazi Germany chasing my wife." The Doctor smiled widely at the memory, "It was brilliant."

"So you're really not Buffy's boy toy. You're married!" Anya shouted.

"Why do you think he's Buffy's boy toy?" Willow asked.

"The way she looked at him, she was infatuated!" Anya said and they all looked at the Doctor.

"Ah, well yes I am married, so no I am not Buffy's... Boy toy. I'm nobody's boy toy, I'm too old to be considered a boy."

"But you look so young!" Anya said.

"Yes well I've looked older. Some of my past regenerations were very mature in looks."

"Regenerations?" Willow asked.

"Yes. When Time Lords are close to death, we can cheat it by regenerating. We get about thirteen, this is my eleventh. But I absorbed River's, so who knows how many I may have."

"River?" Willow asked from the stairs of the TARDIS.

"River Song, Melody Pond. A child of the TARDIS, not full Time Lord, but she had the same abilities. Unfortunately, she gave me all of her regenerations, so when she took my place in the Library and saved me, she couldn't regenerate... But you don't need to know my whole life story. Anyways, where to, where to... Ah! I know, something simple." The Doctor flipped the switch of the TARDIS and headed to a simple place, orbit around the earth. He 'landed' her, technically, and headed to the doors.

"Something everyone should see once in their life." He pulled the doors open and everyone freaked out.

"Wait! We're in space! There's no oxygen we're going to die!" Anya shouted.

"No, no. The TARDIS has an oxygen barrier, you're safe as long as you stay indoors. Just so to the opening, sit down, and look." They all did just that. Willow stayed back a bit, she seemed a bit tentative.

"It's beautiful, but I just don't want to get too close. I might fall, I've got a slight fear of heights." The Doctor smiled at the ginger.

"You can't live your life in fear Willow. You've got to get out there, embrace your power, use it to your full potential. If I was like you, I'd be living it up."

"I just don't want to go overboard. It's highly addictive you know."

"Well fear of addiction is just another fear that you can't let control your life. You've got plenty of friends that love you, they'll help you if you need it." He rested a hand on her shoulder and walked down the stairs to his seat under the console. He listened to the friends laughing, some of them had tears in their eyes. The Doctor was happy in this moment, but knew there was something far worse waiting for them on the planet they were looking down on.

Back on earth, Buffy and Spike had finally gotten Dawn to fall asleep. The house was empty as everyone else was out with the Doctor.

"Well, empty house. What shall we do love?" Spike inched closer to Buffy on the couch.

"Uh, no!" Buffy said, getting up, "Let's just go patrolling for this alien." They headed out of the house and went toward the center of town. They walked down main streets and back alleys, stopped in at the bronze to see if there was any suspicious activity, went through the cemetery and dusted a few vamps, but there was no sign of a hallucinogenic gas emitting alien.

"I feel like this is pointless. It's never gonna show itself!" Buffy said, sitting on a bench.

"You're never one to give up so easily, pet. What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried..."

"Dawn." Spike said.

"Yeah, I just don't know what to do anymore, I feel like I'm failing as a-"

"No, love, I mean look, Dawn." Buffy turned to see her sister wandering into an alley.

"What the? Dawn!" Buffy shouted, they stood up and ran after her, she was nowhere to be seen, "Where'd she go?"

"Can you feel that?" Spike asked, "It's warm." He held his hand up to the thin air.

"No... I feel nothing."

"Hold your hand up." He grabbed her hand and held it to the same spot he held his, she could feel a faint warm feeling, as if she was putting her hand against a vent.

"I feel it."

"I knew you would." Spike said as he walked through an invisible door and disappeared, Buffy followed. Once through she was standing in the middle of what looked like a warehouse.

"Why would this place be hidden?"

"Magical drug dealer not trying to get caught by the cops... Or the slayer." Spike said, turning in circles, "Now where's the lil' bit?"

"She's fine." A voice said from a dark corner of the room. They turned toward the sound and saw a man walk out, he was tall, had a buzzcut and was wearing a tuxedo.

"You're kind of overdressed for a dingy warehouse don't ya think? You going to a charity gala later?" Buffy said, crossing her arms.

"You're funny. I just figured this was what criminal masterminds wore." The man stopped in his tracks and stared at the slayer, there was something evil in his eyes, Buffy could tell there was something off about him.

"Where's my sister?"

"I said she's fine. No harm has come to her..."

"I swear if you finish that sentence with yet I'm going to punch you so hard you face is going to collapse in on itself."

"Oh you don't want to do that. I come in peace slayer, I need you."

"Need me? For what?" She asked, Spike took a couple steps back so if she needed him he could help her fight from a different angle.

"I need you to get that bow tie wearing alien off of my back. I came to this universe to escape him, I had no clue he had friends here, in the world of magic."

"Well yeah, he does. He has friends everywhere, you shouldn't be surprised by that."

"Of course not."

"But you're not a grotesque alien." Spike said.

"No, I'm not. Is that what he told you I was? No. I'm a Time Lord, just like him, he's been chasing me down, trying to throw me in the time lock with the rest of his people." Buffy and Spike stared at the well dressed alien, "What, he didn't tell you what he did to his people? The genocide that wiped out the Gallifreyan race?"

"He did what now?" Buffy asked, she closed her eyes and tried to recall any memory of knowing this fact, but there was nothing. The Doctor had never told her what he had to do.

"I had to get rid of them to save the universe." The Doctor said, coming from seemingly nowhere.

"Doctor? Where did you... Nevermind. Is it true?" Buffy asked, turning toward the time lord.

"Yes. I did what had to be done, I'm not proud of it, I don't hold myself as a great and mighty warrior because of it. But one thing I can tell you Buffy, is that this man is not a time lord. Nor is he even a man." They turned back toward the fancy man in the room.

"But he looks like a man." Spike said.

"He talks like a man..." Buffy said in a certain tune.

"Walks like a man." Spike said, giggling.

"Oh no. Buffy don't let him drug you. He's wearing a perception filter, you see what he wants you to see." The Doctor scanned the alien, trying to deactivate it.

"No, he's super handsome Doc!" Buffy said, moving closer to him.

"No he's not. Buffy, listen to me." He grabbed her face, he could see her eyes glazing over, the gas was taking its hold, "Buffy, concentrate, you're stronger than him." He put his forehead against hers and tried to recover her cognitive thinking. Suddenly the man in the tuxedo changed, almost morphed into a scaly, horned alien.

"They're gone Doctor. Now it's just you and me." The Doctor opened his eyes and looked at the alien.

"Yes, it would seem that way. But you will not hurt them, not as long as I'm here."

"You can keep the vampire, dead flesh does nothing for my figure. But the slayer, she smells fantastic, I'm barely maintaining control as it is.

"Yeah she does smell pretty good doesn't she?" Spike said all of the sudden, "But you see the thing is, there's only one slayer at any one time, and it would take a lot more than a scaly, horny bugger like you to defeat her. Especially when she's got mates like us."

"Right, I thought you were drugged too?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm dead mate, it may have effected me a bit at first, but whatever it was is gone now."

"Alright! So there's two of us and one of you, who do you think will win?"

"It doesn't matter who prevails Doctor, what matters is that your slayer will come to me, and I will feast on her flesh."

"Yikes." Buffy said, laughing as she spun in circles like a hippie who dropped acid.

"Over my dead body." The Doctor said, tilting his head down and giving the alien a death glare.

"Oh my dear Doctor, that can be arranged." The alien started toward the Doctor when it stopped dead in its tracks. It seemed as if something had struck it from behind. It fell to the ground to reveal Dawn standing there, an axe sticking out of the aliens back.

"Dawn?" Spike said, laughing, "Well look at you, just like your sister!"

"What have you done!" The Doctor shouted, "I didn't want to kill him, just... Oh I don't know."

"He was planning on killing ya mate. I think she did you a favor." Spike said patting his shoulder and walking over to the scared teenager.

"It looks as if his gas didn't effect you because of the ecstasy in your system." The Doctor said, and then he turned back toward the slayer who was coming down from the high the gas gave her, "Buffy, my dear Buffy... It would seem as though it's time for me to leave."

"What? Why?" She asked, stopping her twirling and staring at him, a frown forming.

"Because just as you didn't belong in my world, I don't belong in yours."

"But, how am I going to do this? I have no clue what I'm going to do now that I remember you. I can't just give up the things I've seen, the places we've gone, the people I've saved. How am I supposed to focus on saving this town when I've helped save universes?"

"You just do Buffy. It's going to be hard, remembering, and you're going to make a shift, you won't be quite right for this universe anymore, but you'll live. You'll prevail and you'll be great." He smiled at her, and she forced one herself, fighting back the tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, Doctor... Did River go to the library yet?" Buffy asked, having been told about the Doctors wife's doomed future, she was curious.

"No, not yet. We just went to Manhattan, I tried to get her to travel with me, but she's a nomad at heart, can't be confined to one place for too long." He was the one who gave a forced smile this time, remembering the Ponds, "Now, as for little miss Umad." He walked toward Dawn.

"Umad?" Buffy asked.

"Oh, the future... You don't know about it yet."

"Right... I don't think I'll ever get used to you knowing things."

"Don't worry, it won't happen much." He reached Dawn and put his head against hers, grasping her temples. He closed his eyes and entered her thoughts, getting rid of any want or need for ecstasy use, he didn't want to leave Buffy with a sister who used drugs.

"What did you just do?" Buffy asked.

"Just a present for you, make sure you get rid of all her pills, she won't be wanting them or needing them anymore." He smiled and walked away, heading back to his TARDIS.

The Doctor stepped through the now visible door and saw his beloved blue box, with a snap of his fingers the doors opened. Buffy ran outside after him.

"Hey, Doc..." She said, he turned to look at her, "Will I ever see you again?"

"Maybe... If I'm lucky." He smiled and hugged her, tears leaking out of his eyes, he kissed the side of her head.

"Where are you off to now?"

"Victorian England... I'll be visiting some friends."

"Madam Vastra, Jenny and Strax?"

"Yes indeed." He smiled, touched the tip of her nose and headed into his box. Buffy stepped back as the whirring began and the wind whipped. Spike and Dawn came outside just in time to see it disappear.

"Well that was interesting. What have I missed? I feel like I haven't seen you guys in days." Dawn said, holding her head in her hands, "And I've got a killer headache."

"We'll fill you in at home." Buffy put her arm around her sister and turned back to Spike, "You coming?"

"I'll follow you anywhere love." Spike said.

"Ugh, Spike. Stop." Buffy smiled and as they began the walk back to her house she tried to think of a way to break it to Xander that the Doctor was gone, she knew he'd be more upset than anyone else.

**I'm not completely 100% sure about this one... Anywho, let me know what ya think! **


End file.
